


[海寮偏ジェイアズ] Thaumoctopus mimicus

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 是個死捏他
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 3





	[海寮偏ジェイアズ] Thaumoctopus mimicus

「Jade——」  
他推門而入時像是習慣般地，喊起了你總是置力地於腦海中封印起來的那個名字。  
為了這個稱呼出現而感到生氣的你下意識地握緊了拳頭，灰色的魚骨筆即使被白手套阻擋，卻依然傷害了你的手心。  
疼痛讓你的憤怒稍微消失，你深深地吸一口氣，努力讓自己重新獲得了平靜。

「Floyd，不是說很多次他已經不在了嗎？」  
以盡可能平穩的語調向他提醒著這個你早已銘刻進腦海中的事實，他不置可否地聳著的肩及那只能以敷衍形容的致歉則是個休戰訊號。  
糾纏也沒有意義，你對於他總是有著自己的步調這一點比誰都清楚。

Jade在某一天於你的世界中消失了。  
現在你可以全心信任依靠的對象，就只有眼前那正窩進沙發裡的他。  
他此刻所佔據的恰好是Jade所擁有的位置。他或許是正為了你而嘗試填充Jade不在的空間，但你很清楚，Floyd就只能是Floyd，Floyd永遠成不了Jade。

窩在沙發上沒精打采的他總讓你有種他正在死去的錯覺，而這彷彿會喚起讓你更不安的記憶。  
吸進的氣緩緩吐出，你托了托眼前的銀框眼鏡，以手指繞了繞垂落於臉旁的鬢髮，終於還是無法忍受這種靜默而決定暫時中止手上的工作。

從坐位上站起，你調整過了因為安坐而稍為移位的禮服腰封，黑色的帽子和與之相配的手杖回到了他們的所屬位置，整裝待發的你用手杖指了指門，向他示意自己即將外出。  
以巡視店面來分散注意力永遠都是個不錯的提議。

走道採光窗戶所看出去的景色一片模糊，無法倒映出身影的窗戶驀然地讓你想起了關於吸血鬼的傳說。  
或許你們的酒吧可以舉辦一個相關的主題活動。  
你習慣性地偏過頭，在頃刻的停頓以後，才轉而看向在你身後，與你有好幾步距離的他。  
你向他提出了自己的想法，他似乎不太感興趣，卻也沒有向你提出反對。  
說著『太麻煩的事我可是不想幹的啊』，不過要是真的遇上了甚麼麻煩又或者事情將會變得有趣，他總是會立即參一腳，一向如此，所以你笑了笑，沒有再繼續這個話題。

踏進酒吧，尚在準備時間的這個地方因為沒有客人而顯得廣闊空洞。  
用手杖敲了敲在角落偷懶的員工，你帶著真誠的笑容，詢問著員工是否想增加更多的債務。  
在這餐廳工作的員工大部份都是曾經與你訂立契約卻無法付出代價的人。他們付出勞力，在償還債務的同時還能領有足以生存的薪水——於你而言，這絕對只能被稱為無上的慈悲。

「不知道今天會不會收到有趣的委託呢？」  
與他一起坐到了吧枱的一角，你環視了一眼再次開始運轉起來作準備的酒吧，微瞇起的眼似乎是對這個狀況感到滿意。  
在吧台之內的是一張陌生的臉孔，你花了好一段時間才終於想起這是你新聘用的調酒師，這是那人一個月後的第一天上班。

「給我和Floyd調兩杯酒吧。」  
以交疊的手指托著頭，你向著那人下了這樣的指令，沒有指名品項就是讓他自由發揮的意思。  
你感受到那人盯著你的雙眼，爾後小小地點了點頭。

你看著那人取過了蘇格蘭威士忌和杏仁利口酒，正在思忖「教父」或許的確適合自己時，身邊的他卻制止了調酒師的動作。

「不要這個，要藍色珊瑚礁，兩個。」  
銀色的雪克杯似乎倒映出你金色的雙眼，僅以眼角瞄到這一個影像的你低下了頭，直接把這一部份從腦海之中完全刪去。

**Author's Note:**

> =======================
> 
> Thaumoctopus mimicus - Mimic Octopus (擬態章魚)的拉丁文學名  
>  Mimic本身是一個動詞, 意思就是模仿，學…的樣子，Mimic Octopus整個下來也可以是「模仿章魚的樣子」這樣  
>  但把Octopus直接放在題目好像太顯眼所以改為使用學名繞了個圈
> 
> 是Azul死亡後，Jade活成了Azul，Floyd又配合著Jade(但偶爾會試探)，這樣的梗  
>  很久以前(大概五個月前)，因為千染太太的[這個噗](https://www.plurk.com/p/ntmz85)而開始思考我流的話海寮們死了其中一個會是甚麼狀態，於是最近終於覺得，嗯，應該會變成這樣，所以寫了這篇  
>  不知道有沒有騙到人，沒有的話……我以後再繼續努力


End file.
